Cheating is the only option
by allyaa200
Summary: When there's a marriage without love, there's a love without marriage.
1. Chapter 1

** Cheating Is The Only Option**

**Summary :**

_Austin and Kira are married.  
_

_They have a wonderful life : a lot of money,a beautiful house,a family that supports them._

_There's only one problem :_

_Austin doesn't love Kira . He never actually loved her._

_The only reason he married her was because his parents forced him . And the only reason why they forced him was because of "agreement"_

_The person that Austin really loves is Ally Dawson . That's why Austin is cheating Kira with Ally almost five years._

_There's one important thing about Austin and Ally :_

_They have a child . Four and a half years old Aubrey ._

_What will happen when Kira finds out about all this?_

_**Characters :**_

_**Austin Moon (25)**_

_**Ally Dawson (24)**_

_**Kira Moon (25)**_

_**Aubrey Moon (4)**_

_**Jimmy Starr (50)**_

_**Mike & Mimi Moon (48)**_

_**Megan Broot (22)**_

_**Matheo Robinson (23)**_

_**Dez Fisher (26)**_

**A/N This is just a stupid idea that popped into my head . **

**What do you think? Should I write this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, I looked at the reviews and is seems that almost everyone (and by "almost everyone" I mean everyone except one) like my idea .**

**So I decided to create this story!**

**It will be difficult,maybe even painful ( I doubt it),but it will be all for you guys . And for me,of course...**

**Important ; I am an Italian . English is a difficult language . Keep this in mind as you read this story !**

**Info : This story is rated T but that will maybe change into M in later chapters (doubt it,but maybe)**

**Disc : I don't own A&A**

**Authors Note : Enjoy**

* * *

_It was a stormy night in Miami._

_The rain was pouring,leaving traces of the droplets in the sand on the beach._

_Lightnings were hitting the trees,causing fire . You could hear the sirens of the fire department ._

_Kira Moon,fabulous fashion model,was sitting on the stool in the corner of their bedroom . _

_Or should I say : Her bedroom._

_He almost never slept in there ._

_He would come home late,when she is already asleep,and when she wakes up,he's already gone ._

_It was normal that he was busy,he's pop star,but it was impossible that he was busy all the time._

_The real question is : Where was he all those nights,all those days ?_

_Of course,Kira was too blind to see what was out there,in front of her nose,and too stupid to believe in all his excuses ._

_But those were always the same excuses . That became suspicious ._

_But Kira could not have guessed what was hiding behind those excuses ._

_Before you read the next paragraph,keep in mind : The man who was married Kira isn't heartless jerk . He's just a jerk with a big heart,who has no other option but to cheat ._

_The only reason he married her was because of his parents and their stupid ideas ._

_I guess you are confused._

_Well,let me explain :_

_Austins and Kira's parents were always been close . They have always supported each other and that is why Austin and Kira were always been good friends._

_Good friends . Nothing more ._

_One beautiful night the Moon's and Starr's (Kira's family) gathered for dinner ._

_It was nothing new..._

_But that night was truly special . That was a night that changed their lives and dragged them into the dark fate ._

_The night when Austin and Kira find out that they have an arranged wedding . _

_Shock!_

_For Austin it wasn't good news at all ._

_Dont get me wrong,he's liked Kira,but there was one girl who had already held his heart ._

_His girlfriend,the love of his life_

_Ally Dawson._

_Ally was low girl,brunette with brown eyes...perfect for him._

_And her look wasn't the only thing he liked about her._

_Her good nature,diligence,intelligence were those things he loved most about her_

_and Kira didn't have any of those features ._

_Anyway,Austin & Ally were high school sweethearts and everyone loved them and supported them ._

_Everyone except Austins parents._

_They always told him that she isn't the right girl for him and that he should look for a girl with which he is closer._

_Which whom he has more in common._

_They were obviously associated at Kira._

_But it wasn't truth ._

_He had much more in common with Ally but with Kira._

_For example : Their love for music . Kira has always said that music is a waste of time ._

_Austin has tried to convince his parents that their stupid idea is not the best solution._

_But it's not easy to convince Mike and Mimi Moon ._

_After dozens of failed attempts,Austin has had enough of it . _

_He agreed to marry Kira but he never agreed to love her._

_Shortly after Austins and Kira's wedding,Ally had discovered something frightening ._

_She was pregnant,and yeah,Austin was the father._

_DISTURBING!_

_This news left Austin breathless._

_You have no idea what it's like when you can not help your pregnant mistress. Austin know..._

_Luckily,there was his longtime friend Dez,who had helped him to come up with new excuses ._

_Dez was the only person,beside Ally,that knew about Austins cheating._

_Months have passed and the little Aubrey came into the world._

_Austin was really trying to be with two of them as much as he could,but it was difficult because Kira stood between him and his happiness._

_But don't blame her._

_Blame their parents._

_That there wasn't of them ,both,Austin and Kira would be married to somebody else._

* * *

In this story Aubrey had four years .

Cute,little,innocent Aubrey had no idea that her beloved daddy had a wife . And that wasn't mommy.

They were constantly inventing lies about her father and excuses why he wasn't home .

Of course,Aubrey was a very smart child,and she knew that it was all a lie,but whether anyone would be interested in opinion of one four years old?

Well,one thing was sure : She loved her father as much as he loved her.

* * *

Kira was still sitting on the stool and looking out the window .

The storm has subsided.

Kira glanced at the clock : 00:27

He wasn't home...

Suddenly,her eyes caught something strange . Austins phone was lying on the table .

He must have forgotten it.

She came to the table,picked up the phone and began to check the messages.

I guess we all know what will happen next.

* * *

**A/N Ok,I know it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer . I'll post next chapter soon but first I need to get at least 5 reviews on this chapter.**

**I'm sorry for all my grammatical errors.**

**Review,please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is the new chapter.**

**Thank you for 12 reviews on chapter 2,it means a lot to me.**

**Disc : I don't own A&A**

**Authors Note : Enjoy**

* * *

_Austin has quietly approached the porch._

_He hoped that Kira had already went to sleep._

_He put his hand on the doorknob,took a deep breath and slowly opened the door._

_Austin was quite surprised by what he saw,and not in the good way._

_Kira was sitting on the couch with a not-so-happy expression and next to her was her father,Jimmy Starr._

_Austin noticed that his phone was in Kira's hands._

_Oops..._

_Jimmy stood up,walked over to him and looked at him with "I'll kill you" look._

_"Do you know what time is it?" Jimmy asked,most serene as he could._

_Austin glanced at the wall clock._

_"Um... 00:53" He answered._

_"Why did you come home so late?"_

_He wanted to lie,but he assumed that they already knew the truth._

_"Don't bother to answer,we already know the truth!" _

_Kira shouted and slapped him with all her strength,but of course she was weak and that slap hurt less than mosquito bite.  
_

_Even God doesn't know how Kira felt at that moment._

_Probably confused,offended..._

_He returned the slap and she fell on the flor but a second later she stood up ready to stab a knife in his stomach._

_But she didn't._

_She knew she will get her revenge but it was not the right time_

_and maybe he was not the right person._

_"What is wrong Kira? You're afraid to hurt me?"_

_Austin smirked down at her._

_He knew that she was a coward._

_Kira's despair transformed into anger but she tried with all her might to keep it cool._

_But who can stay calm in that kinda situation._

_"Why!?" Kira shouted_

_"What do you see in her?" She asked,wiping sweat from her forehead._

_"That's an easy question" Austin said._

_"Let's see,I see: an angel,good soul,lover of love,compassionate and wise woman..." _

_Each word was like another stab at Kira's stomach._

_"...Basically,everything that I don't see when I look at you!"_

_And then she cracked._

_She looked like she was going to freak out._

_Austin looked at Jimmy,who was just standing in the corner of the room and watched them._

_"How could you?" Kira asked._

_Tears were falling down her cheek._

_But not that she cared about him,she's just a good actress._

_She didn't love him,she just could not stand that he didn't love her._

_"What's all this panic? We should not be married,anyway!" He said._

_"And you said you were not interested" He added._

_"That was before...and don't act as if this isn't your fault."_

_"And how the hell this could be my fault?"_

_"Maybe if you're a little more convincing,your parents would forget about "us" and then I wouldn't be here to do this"_

_"Do what?"_

_Kira picked up the vase from table and trew it toward Austin._

_Luckily,he moved and vase hit the wall and broke in the dozens of pieces._

_"Are you crazy,you want to kill me?"_

_"Would I be bad soon to be ex wife if I say "yes"?"Kira jokingly asked her father,who was still just standing in the corner._

_Deep down,Jimmy hed respect for cheaters._

_Many don't know this but Jimmy was also cheating on his wife._

_That was one of the many reasons why they divorced._

_"You know what,I'm done,I'm leaving!" _

_Kira grabbed her coat and headed for the door._

_But Austin stopped her._

_"Oh no,you're not going anywhere,if anyone needs to go that's me"_

_Austin came out and slammed the door behind him._

_He trew one last look at the door._

_He knew that he was no longer welcome there. _

_In his own house!_

_Jimmy walked over to his daughter._

_"Don't worry dear,you'll get your revenge"_

_Kira smirked down at the sharp knife in her hands._

_"Oh,you betcha!"_

* * *

"...and then I left the house and drove up here"

Austin finished telling his situation to his redheaded handsome friend,Dez.

Dez was in his pajamas,and it wasn't a fashion choice.

It was three in the morning.

"Cute story,but the one I told you (it was a story about a goldfish) was better." Said Dez.

"This isn't a story...well,it is,but that's really happened,like three hours ago!"

"Well,in that case,there is only one conclusion..."Dez got up from chair and looked at his friend.

"You . Are . In . Trouble!"Dez finished his sentence.

"Yes I know that but what should I do?!"

"It's nice that someone finally asks me for advice . I'll tell you exactly what to do"

Austin approached Dez.

"Get out of here..."Dez said and began to push him out the door.

"What?!"

"Sorry man,but if Megan finds out that I received a guest without her knowledge,She'll tie me to a chair . Literally.

And who knows where she is now,this late at night"

Dez said and glanced at his wristwatch.

* * *

Megan - beautiful,dark-haired woman with a not-so-strong nerves AKA Dez's fiancé.

The two of them are complete opposite :

He likes to laugh

She likes to yell,

He is a lover of fun

She hates to see other people happy,

He helps people

She's a cold-blooded thief,

And not to mention the color of their hair.

Yes,she was a thief.

In fact,she and Dez met at the carnival when Megan stole the box full of jewelry and accidentally crashed into him while fleeing from police.

It wasn't matter to him,he loved her no matter what.

Actually,he loved her so much that he got her pregnant.

And also,Kira and Megan were best friends in high school.

* * *

Knock,knock,knock,

Ally opened the door of her house and saw Austin.

"Austin,what are you doing here so early?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"...she found out..."Austin said after a few seconds of silence.

"W-what? How? Why?"

Ally was asking questions,still rubbing her eyes.

She was too sleepy to be upset.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know ,but I know that we will not easily get away with this..."

A moment of silence.

"Does she know about Aubrey?"Ally asked with a hint of hope in her eyes.

"She had read all of our messages,she knows everything"

"This isn't good!"

* * *

*Next morning*

Megan was in hair salon when her phone rang.

"Hello..."Megan said with a bored voice.

"Hey Maggie,this is Kira" Kira said cheerfully as teenager.

"If you want some of that money that I stol-" She remembered that she was in a public place.

"I mean,borrowed,I'm sorry but I can't give to you"

"Would you like to earn more money?"Kira asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm listening"

* * *

**A/N I know this isn't much longer than last chapter,but it's still a bit longer.**

**I can't promise I'll update soon,but that doesn't mean that you don't need to Review .  
**

**Review,please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for reviews! I really enjoyed reading them (Most of them)**

**important! : MusicWithinMe gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Info : Kira is a bit OOC if you didn't notice.**

**Disc : I don't own A&A, the idea is by MusicWithinMe**

**Authors Note : Enjoy**

* * *

_It's been a week._

_A week since Austin ruined his and Ally's life._

_A week since Kira found out about everything._

_Everything!_

_During that week Austin lived with Ally and Aubrey._

_He was awestruck._

_What will Kira gonna do?_

_What will he gonna do?_

_What will they gonna do?_

_Many issues floated in his head._

_Strange and inexplicable feelings were burning in him._

_He just sat there and waited for someone to deliver divorce papers._

_But that didn't happened._

* * *

Ding - Dong

Austin groaned and walked to the door.

After being assured it wasn't Kira he slowly opened the door and faced with Megan.

"Hi" He murmured very quietly and hoarsely.

"What was that?" Megan asked.

"I said "Hi"!" Austin shouted and slammed the door in front of her nose.

Megan knocked on the door.

"What?!" Austin yelled.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Who's at the door?" Ally asked and walked to the door.

"Miss Pregnant" Austin murmured. **(In previous chapter I mentioned she's pregnant)**

_Ally opened the door and saw her not-so-close friend._

_She put on her fake smile and Megan did the same._

_The two of them had never been close._

_They didn't hated each other but they were completely opposites._

_Last time they saw each other before that was when Megan had to baby-sit Aubrey ( Since Ally didn't wanted anyone to know that Austin is father, she claimed she was raped.)_

_"Um...Hi" Ally greeted._

_"Hi"_

_There was an awkward silence._

_"Come one in" Ally said._

_As soon as Ally turned around, smirk appeared on Megan's face._

_"Would you like some coffee?" Ally asked walking into the kitchen._

_"Actually, I would but only if you're having one, I hate drinking coffee alone._

_Austin gave her a suspicious look._

_He knew she was up to something but he didn't knew what._

_"Austin, can you come here for a sec?" Ally yelled from the kitchen._

_Austin sighed, got up and went into he kitchen, leaving Aubrey and Megan alone in living room._

_Maggie glanced at Aubrey._

_She was too busy playing to notice that someone was watching her._

_Megan sighed and she pulled out of her pocket a small bottle with something that looks like skeleton head on it._

_"God forgive me for this"_

_She said and shifted the view on the kitchen door._

_She didn't want someone to rush through the door and destroy her perfect plan._

_Her eves were focused on the door all that time._

_She didn't pay attention in whose cup she was pouring poison._

_She thought it was Ally's._

_But then she realized that instead of puting poison in Austin's or Ally's cup, she put poison in Aubrey's juice._

_Oops!_

_Before she could do anything, Aubrey ran to the table and picked up her glass._

_Megan's hearth stopped for a moment._

_"No, no, no, sweetie, do not drink that juice, it's not healthy"_

_She tried to warn her but it was too late, she already took a sip._

_"NO!" Megan shouted, grabbed Aubrey's glass and smashed it on the floor._

_Don't misunderstand, she was ready to kill Ally but she would never let innocent child to suffer because of her._

_"What was that?" Ally poked her head through the kitchen door._

_"Um... I dropped the glass" Aubrey lied to her mom for the first time._

_She didn't want to... but something told her that it was right thing to do._

_It wasn't..._

_"Well, I better go now"_

_Megan stood up, picked up her purse and rusher to the door._

_"What? You just got here, I just made coffee"_

_Ally sounded disappointed, but she wasn't at all._

_"Sorry" and with that, Megan was out of the house and she ran to Kira's house, which was on the other side of city._

_But it wasn't a problem for her, considering that she was running away from police everyday._

* * *

It was already midnight.

Everything was calm and quiet.

It seemed as if everyone in town were sleeping.

Ally felt that someone was shaking her.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the little Aubrey.

Aubrey was so pale.

"Aubrey, honey, are you okay?" Ally asked her and put her hand on the forehead of her daughter.

She was cold, too.

"What's wrong Abby?"

Aubrey tried to speak but she couldn't.

She looked like she was choking.

Suddenly she fainted. **(I know it's** **sad) **

_Ally turned to Austin._

_"In the hospital, now!"_

* * *

Megan has finally arrived to the Kira's house ( Or should I say Austin's house).

She was too upset to knock so she just flew in.

But she regretted.

She found Kira in bed, making out with someone, someone she had never seen before.

It was a tall man with black hair and dark eyes.

Kira awkwardly pulled herself away from him and she looked at her friend.

"Um...can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I have two questions . The first one is : Who is this?" Maggie pointed at the man.

"Um,this is Matheo and... he's my new boyfriend."

Megan rolled her eyes. She was not surprised at all.

"So, you was so upset because Austin cheated on you, that you found a new boyfriend in less than a week after that?"

Kira nodded.

"Lunatic" Megan murmured.

"What's the second question?" Kira asked.

"Um, Okay, What will happen if I accidentally put a little bit of poison into Aubrey's juice, instead of puting it into Ally's coffee?" She asked.

"Aubrey will probably gonna die"

"What, Ough!"

"Don't be upset, I mean, it would be better if that happen to Austin or Ally but Aubrey is a good catch. That brat is mistake anyway..."

Kira said, not taking her eyes off her nails.

"How can you be such a bitch?" Megan asked but she didn't wait for an answer.

She left the house.

The truth is : she never wanted to kill anyone, and if some child die because of her, she would never forgive herself.

Yes, she rubbed a bank, and yes, she had stolen lots of things in her life but killing someone was not on her list.

When she arrived home, she found Dez, talking to someone on the phone.

He hung up and looked at his fiancé.

"Aubrey is in hospital" He said.

Megan's heart stopped.

She realize what she had done and all that just to make some money.

Because of her, little Aubrey's life was in danger.

* * *

Austin and Ally were sitting in the waiting room, and waited for doctor to find out what's wrong with their daughter.

They were very confused, concerned and upset...

Especially Ally.

She could not stop thinking about the pale Aubrey, no mater how hard the tried.

"I can't believe it happened to her" Austin broke the silence.

"Neither do I."

The doctor approached them.

They both stood up and looked at the mad.

"It looks like Aubrey's poisoned with some very deadly poison-"

Doctor paused and looked at the little girl's parents.

Ally's jaw dropped and Austin had indescribable expression on his face.

"And the chances of survival are 1/10, 10% that is.

"Is there anything you can do?" Worried mother asked.

"Well, there is surgery, but the chances of survival are 6/10

"So, 60%?" Austin asked.

Doctor nodded.

Austin looked at Ally and she nodded, too.

"We agree to surgery"

"Great, it will start in half an hour"

*FOUR HOURS LATER*

The surgery was nearing to end, tension grew, fear reigned.

The doctor left the operation room and approached the parents.

"Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon, Aubrey is-"

* * *

**A/N Don't forget the idea for this chapter belongs to MusicWithinMe, check out her stories too, but everything in next chapter and the other future chapters will be originally by me, so should I kill Aubrey or not?**

**If you don't want me to kill her review, and PM me the reasons why I should not kill her, because I think I will.**

**Review, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, I was busy with my other story, "Siblings", please take a look at it. Thank you for reviews, you are awesome, I have 62 reviews now, can I get at least 8 reviews on this chapter?  
**

**Important : Ha, ha, did I scared you? Don't worry, Aubrey will not gonna die!**

**Info : This is a short chapter, full of Auslly fluff (I'll try to make it that way)**

**Authors Note : Enjoy**

* * *

"Aubrey is totally fine, well, she is gonna be fine, but there are no chances she'll die. Lucky for you she is a very strong little girl" Doctor said, making both parents gasp and tears of joy were falling down their cheeks.

"Can we see her" Ally asked, still shaking with fear she felt few seconds before those words came out of doctor's mouth.

Doctor just nodded and opened the door of the surgery room. There was she, a little, innocent girl, lying in the hospital bed. She didn't deserve that, she didn't do anything wrong.

Austin offered his hand to Ally and she accepted. Austin smiled down at their hands. He remembered all those things he had with Ally and he never had and he never will have with Kira. And then he realized.

The person that poisoned Aubrey, well that would be strange since Kira was not even near Aubrey that day but who was?

Not-so-happy couple stepped into the surgery room. Ally squealed when she saw her little girl lying there. She was pale but at least she was alive.

They both sat on the chairs that were right next to the bed. You can not imagine what its like when someone poison your daughter and you are waiting for someone to approach you and tell you is she alive or not.

Austin stroked her brown hair. "She looks a lot like her mother" He thought out loud and he didn't even noticed that. Ally chuckled "Yes she does"_  
_

He smiled and landed and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she just smiled. What else she could do in that moment?

* * *

Megan was running as fast as she could to Kira's house.

She thought she actually killed somebody and, as I already said, killing was not on her list! When she finally arrived there she could not regret more than she already regretted, when she saw the police on the front door.

* * *

"It's already 4 AM, go home and go to sleep, you look exhausted" Austin said to Ally but she didn't reply. "Come on, look at you, you have bags under your eyes" He added. "It doesn't matter to me..." She simply said.

"Well, I can't look at you right now, you look like you just got beaten."

"I don't care"

"Well, you should care..."

"If you really want to make me feel better, go get something to eat."

Austin groaned but he nodded anyway. When he opened the door, he saw the last two people he wanted to see right then.

* * *

**Wow. Short chapter. I'm so sorry, next chap will be longer.**

**What you think, who are those two people he saw? I'll give you a hint : It's not Kira or Megan, who is then?**

**Please take a look at my new story "Siblings" and soon (Maybe even today) I'll gonna publish one cute little One-Shot. The title will probably gonna be "I'm dating her but I love you", so you can search it later.**

**Review, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I updated! Yay! How are ya? I hope you are all good. **

**This is another short chapter, sorry! I`m using my new tablet, so don't be mad if this have many mistakes.**

**Disc : I don`t own A&A**

**Authors Note : Enjoy**

* * *

Mike & Mimi Moon were walking down the halls of the hospital.

Austin noticed them while he was opening the door of the surgery room.

They noticed him...

Mike & Mimi heard about the news about cheating and, let just say, they were not happy. Would you be happy if you would find out that your son is a cheater.

All they wanted was to their son become a good man, man of the word but how was that possible when he was forced to marry that bitch.

Kira wasn't always been a bitch. She was actually kind of nice, back then, and that was the time when Austin felt sorry for cheating her.

And who forced him to marry her ? Oh, that's right, his parents forced him.

So, that was their fault too.

Austin tried to hide his face but they are his parents, after all, of course they recognized him.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Mike asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I should ask you that question?" Austin stared at his parents, with that creepy stare.

His parents looked at each other and then back at him.

"Don't even try to avoid his question" His mother looked at him with the same creepy stare. Creepy.

Austin opened his mouth to say a truth but instead of that, he said a huge lie.

"I cut myself while I was making dinner..." He lied.

"And where did you exactly cut yourself?" His mother asked.

Austin opened his mouth to say a lie but he was cut of by Ally yelling from the other side of the door.

"Who is there?!" She asked.

"And who is there?" Mike smirked and he opened the door. Austin tried to stop him but... no.

Ally looked shocked when she saw Mimi. You see, she and Mimi always had that... special relationship.

It's simple : Mimi hated Ally, Ally was scared of Mimi...Ouch!

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" Mimi tried to be nice so she put on her best fake smile.

Few seconds have passed and Ally didn't answer so Mimi continued the dialog.

"And who is this little girl" She approached the bed where Aubrey laying

"Um, this is Skylar, she is my little-" Mimi snapped Ally before she even finished her...lie...

"Don't lie to me, you little ********!" Before Ally could apologize, she snapped her another time, this time she broke her lip and her left cheek was totally red.

She was shaking but Mimi was not care. She was cold-blooded when it comes to Ally.

Meanwhile, Austin had his dialog with his dad, outside.

"What you did to Kira was wrong" Mike sounded very disappointed at his son.

"No father, wrong was that you forced me to marry her even if I said a million times I don't love her. Stop lecturing me and admin that this is your fault as much as mine!" Austin was so right.

"Cheating was not your only option" Mike said, although he was not pretty sure in that.

"Oh yeah? What else could I do?"

Not a thing came out of his father's mouth.

Suddenly, the door of surgery room opened and Mimi came out with not so happy expression on her face.

"Mike... let's go" She grabbed her husband's hand and started walking out of the hospital.

Austin entered the surgery room to check if his two girls are okay and guess what? Ally was not okay.

Not just that Mimi boke her lip, she also kicked her into her rib few times and she did something even worse but... you'll find out what later.

Austin run up to Ally, who was laying there and bleeding on pillow in which was laying Aubrey's head.

Her eyes were open but she was totally out. Not just because of pain.

* * *

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

It was the day when Aubrey finally came out of the hospital.

And the day when Ally came to the hospital.

It turns out that her rib was broken. You can just imagine how that conversation with Mimi looked like.

Not good.

"Ally... what happened?" Austin asked but Ally just ignored him. She ignored everybody who would ask that question. She didn't want anyone to know.

"C'me on Ally, I can help you, tell me and don't lie to me again, you are a bad liar."

She still ignored him.

Austin knew that his mother did that and he knew that there was something more but he didn't knew what.

"I'll keep asking you untill you answer"

Nope, nothing...

She was just looking out of the window and thought : What the hell was happening to them? It was just a beginning and that means there were more troubles. Much more troubles! She could not stand living in the world of drama, it was just too much. First her daughter, then she... ugh!

* * *

"I'm innocent, I swear!" Megan Cried.

She and Kira were in police station, answering on the question "Who poisoned a little girl" and it turns out that Megan did.

"But you just said you put the poison into her juice" one of the officer said.

"And you admin that you wanted to poison mr Moon" the other officer added.

"Yeah but it was not mine idea"

She looked at Kira "You. make. me. sick!'

"Do you have any prove that Kira is the one that wanted them dead?"

"Um,I think I have"

* * *

"Austin, no!" Ally shouted.

"Yes, we need to!" Austin shouted back.

"You can't and you will not gonna do that"

"That sick woman need to pay for what she did" Austin said, calmly.

"The sick woman we are talking about is your mother".

"That's surprising me too"

"We can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

**A/N I'm kind of tired so let's finish here, okay? Love ya! Tell me what you think!**

**Review, please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You are lucky that I'm sick and I don't have anything better to do but to write a new chapter. Sorry for leaving you without new chapter for so long, I was busy but school is over now, yesterday was the last day of school. **

**I decided to write short chapters, just so it would be easier for me. This is gonna be a very short chap but only because I feel like I'm gonna puke all over my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you already know...**

* * *

It's been a week since Ally's in hospital and all she did that week was crying and sleeping. She barely ate and because of that, she looked skinnier than usual. People needed to beg her to eat and even then she would only took few bites of her food.

Aubrey was happy & healthy. She lived with uncle Dez, during that eek cuz her daddy needed to be next to mommy to make sure she's okay and, or course, to find out what's her secret. The words that Mimi said to her were her secret and, no matter how many times he asked, she didn't tell him.

Aubrey's birthday is only few days from now and, celebrating birthday without your parents near her isn't fun. But, luckily, Ally's getting out of the hospital very soon. Tomorrow.

And Austin has a perfect surprise. Surprise for both, Aubrey and Ally. He's gonna take then to Disney Land to celebrate Aubrey's b-day. Ahh, Disney Land, place full of fun and, most important, far away from Kira, Mimi and far away from problems.

But you can not just run away from your problems. One day, they will come back and problems will waiting for them. It's not like anything will gonna change in those two days, while they are having fun, don't even thinking about what will happen when they come back.

Kira will still gonna be a lunatic, Mimi will still gonna be a angry mother of a cheater, Megan will still gonna be a pregnant women in the jail (Let's just say her proof was not proving anything) and Dez will still gonna be a father of a child that will probably born in jail.

So... yeah, nothing is gonna change.

* * *

**Don't kill me, this is the end of this chapter. Sorry and I'm also sorry that I didn't update "Siblings". I broke a promise...**

**Review, please (only 7 more reviews and this story will have 100 reviews!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry people, this is not a new chap, sorry but I need to go for a while. As doctor said, my condition is getting worse. I need to go to hospital, I'll be there till July.**

**Sorry good people, sorry my friends. I'm still here, you can PM me whenever, my phone is next to me. I'll read and Review but I'm not gonna write, I can't, I don't have a will or time for that.**

**But I promise, I'll come back. I'll not gonna update soon, but how can I? I'm trapped in here till the beginning of July.**

**If there's somebody who would like to help me with this, please "somebody", PM as soon as you can.**

**I beg you guys, don't stop following this! I'm leaving but I'll be back when I feel a bit better. I feel so weak and sleepy. This happens almost every year. I'm getting tired of being ill. **

**Sorry...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I'm still in hospital but, with BIG help of MusicWithinMe, I managed to finish new chapter. You should thank her for this chapter cuz really _there's no way I could make it without her! _And by "it" I mean this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally... or Disney Land...**

"Are we there yet?" Little Aubrey asked her parents from the back seat, she couldn't wait to go to Disney Land. Austin was taking his two favorite girls to Disney Land to celebrate Aubrey's 5th birth day. He wanted to it not just so he can make his baby girl happy but also so they can escape all the people who wanted to hurt his family.

"Yes, princess, I just need to park the car and we can go and celebrate you 5th birth day!" Austin said. He was happy they were finally there, now they are safe from his angry mother, lunatic ex-wife, and anybody else who would like to hurt him, or his family.

He parked the car and got out, walking to the car's trunk to get their things, while Ally who got out of the car as well, walked to the back seat to get Aubrey.

After getting everything they needed they walked to hotel. They figured that they can just stay in a hotel nearby, so that they can be there for the entire weekend, as it was Thursday and neither Austin or Ally is working on Friday.

They checked in the hotel and got settle in the room. It was pretty big and had two beds, one king size for Austin and Ally and one toddler bed for Aubrey.  
Austin kneeled next to Aubrey so he can be her height. "Hey princess, are you ready to Disney Land?" he asked her.

"Yes, daddy! I can't wait!" She exclaimed, smiling an ear to ear smile.  
"Okay guys let's go." Ally said she was happy; she always wanted to have a family vacation Austin, Aubrey and herself.

They left their room, and headed to the place Aubrey was dreaming of for the past 2 days, ever since she found out.  
As they arrived they headed for roller costar for kids, Aubrey begged to go, so they did .

* * *

After about 4 hours of having fun with their little girl, they decided to head back to the hotel, since it was really late, and Aubrey fell asleep in Austin's arms. He carried her back to the car, Ally behind them holding their bag.

As they reached the hotel they headed to their room, but as Ally entered hotel's front door, she bummed a woman and fell to the floor.  
"Ohh I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. Here let me help you." The woman said, and held her hand for Ally to grab.

"It's okay, it was my fault too, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ally said as she got up. When she stood up she looked at the woman. She was a short Latina, with black, curly hair. She wore a Chita printed dress that reached her knees. She looked really familiar, but Ally couldn't get from where.

"I am sorry, have we met? You look really familiar." Ally asked after few seconds of silence.  
"I think, you look familiar too, I am Trish De La Rosa." The woman – Trish- said.  
"Oh My God, Trish! It's me Ally. We were together in elementary school!" Ally exclaimed.

"Oh My, you are right!" Trish said and the two ladies hugged.  
"Hmmmm, Als, who is that?" the girls pulled away, as they heard Austin voice. They turned around to come face to face with a smiling Austin and sleeping Aubrey who was still in his arms. She looked so cute, and like a little angel.

"Aww, she is so cute, Ally who is it?" Trish asked as she saw Aubrey.  
"Hmm, she is my daughter, Aubrey, and this is Austin, he is my… umm.. husband!" Ally said.

Austin sent her a confused face, but went with her. "Well, Als, now she knows who I am, but who is she?" Austin asked smiling, he was actually really happy that Ally introduced him as her husband, if h didn't marry Kira, he would have marry Ally a long time ago.

"Oh right, Austin this is Trish, we used to be best friends in elementary school together, but she moved on the 5th grade." Ally said.

"Okay, you know what; I am going to put Bree to bed. I will stay with her, in the room and you will stay here with Trish, and catch up. What do you say?" he asked/said.

"Thanks, Aus!" she said smiling at him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Trish. Well I am going to put this princess to bed. Good night, and Ally, I would try to stay up, but I might be already sleep when you came, so good night."  
"Good night, and don't stay up for me." Ally said.  
"Good night, it was nice meeting you too." Trish said and waved.  
Austin then headed to elevators to go to the room, and the two friends headed to the sitting area in the lobby so they can catch up with each other.

* * *

In the morning Ally woke up with Austin's hands around her waist. She turned around and kissed him. His eyes flutter open.  
"Good morning handsome." Ally said smiling.  
"Good morning beautiful." Austin said smiling.  
Suddenly they heard little footsteps coming towards the bed. They closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Mommy, daddy! Wake up! It's my birth day!" Aubrey said , well yelled, jumping on their bed.  
Both of them got up in the same time and pulled Aubrey in to a tight hug.  
"Happy birthday baby!" Ally said kissing her daughter cheek.

"Yes, happy birthday princess!" Austin said, kissing her nose. She giggled, and it was the sweetest sound ever!  
"Oh, when I told Trish that today is Aubrey's birth day she begged me to come tonight for a birthday dinner at her house. And then she said we can stay there for the night." Ally said excited. "Is that okay with you Aus?" she asked.

"Sure, I am sure that Aubrey would love to meet her." He said, the turned to Aubrey. "Do you want us to go for dinner and a sleep over at mommy's friend's house?" he asked her.  
"Yes! I want to!" Aubrey said in her cute voice.

"Okay, but first we are going to a carnival that they have here today. Would you like it?" Ally asked and the birth day girl nodded so hard that the older ones were afraid that her head might fall. "So come, we have get ready." Ally said and got up taking Aubrey with her.

* * *

After getting ready, they family went to the carnival where they met Trish. Aubrey liked her from the beginning and stayed by her side the all day.

It was late and the four were making their way to the car when Ally saw her.  
"Au..Austin, your mo... Mother is… Is here!" Ally shuttered and stopped walking, looking at Austin with fear. Trish and Aubrey were few stapes after so they didn't see anything.  
"What? Where?" Austin exclaimed.

"Th…there!" Ally shuttered again, pointing where she saw Mim Moon, only seconds before.  
"Ally there is no one." Austin said relived. "It's probably just you imagination." He added, and put his arm around her shoulder, and she believed him. Little did they know that wasn't Ally' imagination. "Come on let's go, our princess is waiting." She nodded and they continue to walk to the car.

* * *

That night Trish gave Ally and Austin the guest room in her house, and Aubrey got Trish' little sister's room, well it's her room whenever she comes visit.  
In the next morning Austin and Ally expected to see their little girl come running to their room to wake them up, but she didn't.

They assumed that she just didn't wake up yet, and went to her room to wake her up. Though she wasn't in her bed.  
"Austin where is Aubrey?" The little girl's worried mother asked the girl's father.

"Don't worry love, I am sure she just woke up really early and she is with Trish."  
Ally nodded and they headed to the living room, where they saw Trish watching TV, but no Aubrey.  
"Hey, Trish, have you seen Aubrey?" Austin asked her.  
"No, isn't she asleep?" she asked confused.  
"She is not; we just came from her room." Ally said, and started to panic.  
The three started looking for the missing 5-year-old, but no luck. Then Ally looked at the room and saw the window was open and there was a note on the window. She read what it said and become as pale as a ghost.

"AUSTIN! TRISH!" She yelled. The two came running to the room. As soon as Austin saw Ally's face he got worried.

"What happened Ally?" He asked. She handed him the note, and both he and Trish became pale just like Ally when the saw what's written on the note.

Austin & Ally  
You will pay for what you did!  
**I will take everything you care about**  
Starting with this little brat over here!  
Your worst nightmare!

**A/N I just know that this is the best chap. Again, thank you MusicWithinMe, I hope I'll get a chance to make this up to you cuz, I'm serious, _there's no way I could make it without you..._**

**The next chap will be originally by me, just me, I just hope I'll be able to update once more while I'm in this hell. **

**Review, please :)**


End file.
